Fall Gerechtigkeit
Fall Gerechtigkeit was technically a small military operation conducted by former Nordreich and Norden Verein members against the New Pacific Order due to perceived NPO infringements on NoR/NoV sovereignty. The name has come to be used in reference not only to the military operation, but also to a number of other related incidents and to the subsequent international backlash against NoV, which left her with few allies and a new government. Before The Operation Pacific/Nordland relations had been suffering for some time prior to Fall Gerechtigkeit, but the statements made by several prominent NoV members during the OLN Incident may have been the ultimate catalyst for the swift treaty cancelations by so many alliances. The Operation On November 18, 2007, former Nordreich member Requital1974 posted a list of grievances, and along with Erwin Müller, Wheedle and Slave of Life, declared a personal war against NPO after switching their alliance affiliation to Nordreich. The grievances listed were: *The Severe Arrogance of the NPO. *Meddling in other alliance’s policies and disrupting smaller alliances for their own selfish motives and gains. *Waging wars and character assassinations upon former Nordreich members. *Forcing Nordreich to disband through barely veiled threats of force. *Undermining smaller niche alliances that didn’t tow the NPO agendas. *Slandering various nation leaders as “racist” or "Nazi". *Interfering with NoV internal policy. *Inflammatory and unfair statements made against Nordreich and individual members of NoV. *Most importantly: Trying to be the morality police of Planet Bob. The Backlash Later on the 18th, Kaiser Martens announced that any NoV members found to be collaborating with Fall Gerechtigkeit would be instantly expelled. His statement, however, made no mention of moral support, and it was soon suspected that some NoV members supported the actions of the Gerechtigkeit. Most notable was when respected NoV member Finch openly supported the Gerechtigkeit attackers when he said "good luck old friends" on the forum. Elsewhere, most notably on The Hegemony forums, NoV members were accused of overtly racist posts. It was not long before major allies began to terminate treaties with NoV. Within a few days the following treaties were all cancelled: The Hegemony Members of The Hegemony alliance bloc attempted to expell Norden Verein from its ranks, due to allegedly racist statements made Kaiser Martens on their boards. A public statement was issued by MDC Emperor Fen announcing that NoV had been ejected from the bloc, but TTK later issued its own statement relaying that it had voted for NoV to stay, and that accordingly NoV was still a Hegemony member, since expulsion would require a 3/4 vote of Hegemony alliances. TTK state that their reasoning is that one does not dump an ally without good evidence, something they had not seen. In response, CORE and MDC renounced their membership in The Hegemony, leaving it with only NoV and TTK as signatories. NoV's New Direction Late on November 23, Kaiser Martens resigned from NoV, apologizing for his "idiotic" comments and for his participation in the ICP Reformation War. A short while later, Striderwannabe announced that he would be the new Kaiser of NoV and that the alliance would be bound to the following new policies: *Any member who uses or posts racist or otherwise hate-speech related material will have their post deleted immediately, and the poster expelled from Norden Verein. *WWII imagery will no longer be permitted, ever, in avatars, sigs, videos. We invite people to report such content to Verein officials as soon as possible. *Regarding Stormfront or any other WN websites, if any nation finds proof that a Verein nation belongs to any sort of these sites, that nation will immediately be expelled from the Verein. This was a policy of the Verein before, but apparently it was not clear so we are restating it. It has been brought to our attention that anglo-fuhrer, with his bio, is such a member and is immediately expelled from our ranks. The response from many NPO members to Martens' resignation and Striderwannabe's new policies was that the actions taken were "too little, too late". See also * OLN Incident * Operation: Fall Gerechtigkeit forum thread * Martens responds * MDC announces NoV expulsion from Hegemony * TTK announces NoV remains in Hegemony * MDC leaves Hegemony * CORE leave Hegemony * Martens resigns * New NoV government announced * Jonathan Brookbank, former GGA triumvir, releases logs involving One Vision discussion of the event Category:Events in 2007 Category:The Hegemony